In My Next Life
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Takao dies. Midorima cries. Maybe they'll meet again in their next life.


**Pairing: Midotaka Midorima x Takao**

**Rated: K**

**(Sad beginning, happy ending)**

**One-shot**

**Summary: Takao dies, Midorima cries, maybe they'll find each other again in their next lives.**

**In My Next Life**

_Dear Shin-chan,_

_4 years, 7 months, 23 days, and 8 hours ago I met you for the first time. 4 years, 7 months, 23 days, and 8 hours ago I fell in love with you. Sometimes I wonder if things would have been different if I had told you. Maybe you would have dated me instead of her. But what does it matter now? I see you with her and the way you look at her makes my heart hurt so much. Don't misunderstand, I'm truly happy for you. I'm happy that you're happy, but I often think why couldn't that have been me? In my whole life, I have only ever loved one person, you. By the time you read this letter, my life will have ended. I guess it was a good thing I didn't tell you that I loved you, it probably would have hurt you more when you finally found out that I was dying. Please don't cry, I love it so much more when you smile. Maybe in my next life, we'll meet again, and I can fall in love with you again, that's all I can ever hope for. Goodbye, my beloved Shintarou._

When Midorima received the letter, he was devastated. Takao was everything to him. And even in the very end, Midorima didn't even get the chance to clear things up and tell him that he loved him. Midorima sat by Takao's cold lifeless body and cried. Gone were the stupid jokes and teasing smirks, gone were the days where they could play basketball together, gone were the surprise presents and wagon rides home. Gone was the love of his life. Midorima grasped Takao's hand and vowed to meet him again in their next life. In their next life, they would be together for sure.

"Shin-chan, you're still practicing?"

Takao walks over to Midorima and watches the ball as it sinks into the basket. Midorima continues to shoot as if he doesn't hear him. Takao just chuckles.

"Guess I have no choice but to wait for you. Want to play one on one?"

Midorima spares him a glance and his eyes lock with Takao's. All of a sudden he has this urge to go up to the boy and kiss him senseless. Of course he refrains and only hesitates a moment before throwing the ball to Takao.

When they had finished playing, Midorima turned around to head to the locker room to change when he was stopped by Takao. Midorima turned to face the raven haired teen to look into surprised eyes.

"Takao?"

"I-I-I don't k-know why I just…"

All of a sudden tears are trickling down Takao's face and Midorima looks down in alarm.

"Why are you crying?"

Takao is desperately trying to wipe away the tears but they just won't stop.

"I d-don't know."

Midorima has the overwhelming urge to embrace Takao and comfort him. His emotions are raging inside of him and he doesn't know why. But Takao is looking at him desperately and it's just too much. Midorima pulls Takao to him and kisses the top of his head in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's okay, everything will be okay now. Please don't cry."

Takao clings to him as if any moment, they'd never be able to see each other again.

Takao doesn't know what's gotten into him, he feels as if he has something he has to say to his Shin-chan no matter what. Takao looks up to find that Midorima was also crying. Takao reached up to wipe the tears away.

"Don't cry Shin-chan, a smile suits you better."

Takao feels Midorima's arms wrap even tighter around him as if he was afraid of losing him.

"Shin-chan…"

Midorima held onto Takao refusing to let him go. I won't let you go again. I won't let you leave me again.

"Takao, I love you."

Midorima pressed a kiss to Takao's forehead.

"Me too, Shin-chan I love you so much."

When they locked eyes, it was as if they were looking into each other's souls. They were finally together after such a long time.

Midorima bent down to meet Takao in a sweet kiss. When one would pull away, the other would follow kissing feverishly in a passionate dance. When they finally stopped to gaze into each other's eyes once more, their souls resonated with each other, bright green meeting vibrant blue. Their hearts connecting with an identical thought.

_It's been a long time. I finally found you._

THE END

**Kimiko-chan: Wahhh! This was so awful to write, I cried so much x'( This is why I write more fluff than angst… I hope you all enjoyed it though! **


End file.
